Drop Zone (O:FB)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: Insertion SETUP: The heroes have crash-landed on Tirahnn in their LAAT/s Gunship, and have just finished shaking off the effects of the crash when a hungry Weakened Roggwart, abandoned in the wilds as a result of the Separatist invasion of the planet, comes seeking food. The area of the crash is a rocky section of flat land, but the crash of the LAAT/s Gunship has not only dug a furrow in the ground behind the ship but also flung up chunks of earth that have been scattered around like boulders. The heroes and the clones who survived the crash have hauled themselves outside the downed ship; allow the heroes to place themselves around the LAAT/s Gunship as they see fit, based on what their characters would be doing after the crash. The surviving Clone Troopers and Clone Commandos are busy unloading the ship, and should be positioned near the rear cargo hold. The Weakened Roggwart enters from the northwest edge of the map, from behind some of the larger boulders. Read-Aloud Text The Weakened Roggwart is hungry, and it is making no real attempt at stealth as it approaches. However, it is night, the heroes might be disorientated, and the boulders are large enough to obscure direct line of sight to the Weakened Roggwart as it enters. Allow the heroes to make a Perception check to notice its approach; those who succeed on a DC 14 check notice the Weakened Roggwart's approach and are not Surprised. Those who fail the check are Surprised, and a Surprise Round occurs at the beginning of combat. When combat begins, read the following text aloud: With a thunderous roar and rumbling footsteps, a massive, horned creature emerges from behind the boulders tossed from the ground by your crash. The creature is nearly three times the size of a Human, and has massive claws and a long, powerful tail. The creature walks with a loping gait and seems to be hunting for something small to eat- it looks like it thinks you will do! Conclusion When the Weakened Roggwart is defeated, the heroes (And the Clone Commandos of Aurek Squad) can go about their assignments on the planet. The Clone Troopers haul away the Weakened Roggwart's body, and then set about disguising not only the area of the battle but also the trail left by the LAAT/s Gunship when it crashed. If any of the clones were killed in the fight, they are placed inside the LAAT/s Gunship before Commander Husk orders the explosives placed on the ship, ensuring that their bodies are cremated along with the LAAT. Encounter Setup The Drop Zone encounter has the following setup: * 2 or 6 Clone Troopers (See Part 1: Insertion) * 0 or 1 Clone Pilot (See Part 1: Insertion) * 4 Clone Commandos * 1 Weakened Roggwart Features of the Area Although the Clone Pilot of the LAAT/s Gunship managed to bring the dropship down in an area that is relatively open, the crash itself has marred the terrain around it. All of the squares within or crossed by the furrow of earth leading out from behind the crashed ship count as Difficult Terrain. The large boulders on the map vary in size from 1.5 to 3 meters tall; all of them can be used to provide Total Cover for a Medium-sized character standing adjacent to one of the boulders. However, the boulders are not big enough to completely hide the Weakened Roggwart, and while it may be able to take advantage of Cover, the boulders are not large enough to provide it with Total Cover. The wrecked LAAT/s Gunship is large enough that the Weakened Roggwart could use it for Total Cover. Heroes can enter the wrecked ship's cargo hold and passenger bay as a Move Action; exiting the ship onto the ground costs one additional square of movement.